Phantoms of the Past
by SarahElizabethPetersen
Summary: With the sudden death of Uryu's father at the hands of a Hollow there is little time before it goes after Uryu.  The shattered past of the Ishida family left Uryu with a choice that could ultimately be his undoing.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came from my two younger sisters and I brainstorming in a grocery store. I told them about the FanFiction I started writing and they thought it would be totally awesome if I wrote something with Bleach. I enlisted their help in creating this intricate story with Uryu as the main focus, teamed with Chad and Ichigo, as well as some cameo appearances from some of our favorite humans and Soul Reapers. I hope you enjoy!**

**6/24/2012 - I have updated all of the chapters so if you have read it before 6/24 I apologize for the errors. The only things I have changed are grammatical errors and sentences that didn't make much sense. If you spot any that I missed please let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sweet smell of stuffed rice balls filled the Ishida house. Ryūken flipped the pages of the morning newspaper he didn't get the chance to read it earlier. He began to wonder when his son would arrive home. Since he had helped Uryū regain his Quincy powers Uryū would stay out late only to come home exhausted.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette Ryūken adjusted his glasses. The clock hanging on the wall chimed to let him know it was nine o'clock. Ryūken was beginning to effects of the sixteen hour shifts he had been working at the hospital for the last week. The hospital was experiencing a great increase in patients and no one could explain it. Ryūken thought it was because of the spike in Hollow activity. He squashed thoughts of Hollows with a mouth full of sake.

Returning his attention to the newspaper he read through the series of articles on current events.

Ryūken froze as the sound of glass cracking filled the house. His first thoughts were that Uryū may have broken something but he hadn't heard his son come home. He set down the rice ball he had been eating and snuffed out his cigarette. He stood and went to investigate the sound. He flipped on the lights as he walked through his empty home.

Ryūken frowned. A picture frame stood upright on the table in the living room. Ryūken knew it hadn't been there when he arrived home. He picked up the frame which held a picture of Sōken and a much younger Ryūken. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips, it was an image from the time his father had taken him to the circus. He remembered laughing the entire night and being amazed at the wonders on display. A crack ran down the center of the frame dividing Ryūken from his father. Ryūken's smile faded. He placed the picture face down. Remembering the good times he had had with his father always brought up the bitter feelings he still held toward his father. It had been Sōken who taught Uryū the ways of the Quincy against Ryūken's wishes and he would never forgive Sōken for that.

_"What has become of that young happy boy, Ryūken?"_

A chill ran down Ryūken's spine. The voice sounded eerily familiar yet he couldn't place why. He shook himself. The exhausting work week must have been getting to him. He spun on his heels to return to the kitchen when he caught sight of a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned toward the movement.

Standing beside the window was something he had chosen to ignore for a very long time. The creature's body looked human except for its long claw like fingers and toes. A white mask with deep black pits for eyes covered its face.

It was a Hollow.

Ryūken's fear grew as he looked at the Hollow. His eyes widened as he felt the Hollow's spiritual pressure. His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't fight the hollow. He slowly backed away bumping into the kitchen counter. He stumbled to find any sort of weapon to allow him to get away. His fingers curled around the handle of a knife. He held onto it as tightly as he could. His mind raced over what he could do to get away.

_"I am disappointed in you, after all these years you still chose to ignore what you are."_

Its voice was deep and smooth and caused his hands trembled. He fought to gain control over his voice, "I…I have no i-idea what you mean."

_"Ryūken, have you forgotten I can sense your spiritual pressure is that of a Quincy?"_

"I am no longer a Quincy! I have never wanted to follow the ways of the Quincy! My son is the traitor who walks the path of the Quincy!" A stab of pain rushed through his heart as he spoke of Uryū and the Quincy blood running through his veins. Was it terror that made him say those things? Or were they his true feelings?

_"I know of your son, Ury_ū_. But he is not the one that needs to die, at least not yet."_

Ryūken's blood boiled when that thing threatened his son. No matter how disappointed he may have been that Uryū decided to follow the path of the Quincy, Ryūken would never let anyone harm Uryū.

_"I am tired of this conversion."_

With that the Hollow launched itself at Ryūken. He barely had time to move in order to avoid its raging claws. He managed to drive the knife into the back of the Hollows bone white mask but it wasn't enough. The Hollow threw its head back roaring in amusement. Now Ryūken was defenseless and the Hollow ripped through his flesh with ease. He struggled for breath as his body bleed from the deep slashes across his chest. He fell to the floor his vision darkening. The Hollow laugh in triumph as it fled the scene.

Ryūken thought of Uryū and how wrong he had been to treat Uryū like he was a meaningless disappoint. He had let his hatred for Quincies ruin the relationship with his son.

And now it was too late to tell Uryū how he really felt. Too late to tell Uryū that he loved him.

Uryū had been and would always be the most precious thing to Ryūken.

As Ryūken drew his last breath a single tear fell from the corner of his eye splashing onto the cold title floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The book bag slung over Uryū's shoulder felt heavier than normal as he walked home. He had a few bruises forming on his arm from his most recent battle with a Hollow. It was half past nine and Uryū knew his father would be waiting for him. He drug his feet not wanting to begin the inevitable fight with his father. He was thankful for his father for giving him his renewed Quincy powers but the arguments that came from it was something he didn't want.

Stalling for time Uryū stopped by his favorite twenty-four hour sewing supply store. He didn't need any materials but looking at the exquisite fabrics and threads relaxed him. Sewing had become one of his favorite hobbies, mostly because of the praise others gave him for his work. He had purchased a few spools of thread and sharp needles just to be on the safe side. The last thing he wanted was his father calling him a liar for not being where he said. Taking the small bag from the cashier he left the little store.

His father always made him feel unimportant for his choice to follow the ways of the Quincy. Ryūken never understood that it wasn't about making money for Uryū. It was the gratifying feeling of keeping innocent souls safe from Hollow that was Uryū's reason. He didn't even care that the Soul Reapers slowly killed off the Quincies two hundred years ago. After giving up on countless arguments Uryū and his father decided it was best not to talk about Quincies, Hollows, and Soul Reapers.

He turned the last corner leading to the Ishida home when he saw something strange. A few police cars were parked outside his house with their lights flashing. An ambulance pulled away from the house followed by a solid white van with no windows. Uryū's stomach twisted as the vehicles passed him. His weariness was forgotten and he ran the rest of the way home. He knew something bad had happened.

An officer stepped in front of Uryū barring the way inside the house. "Are you Uryū Ishida?"

"Yes." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"It seems that there has been an accident involving your father."

"What kind of an accident?"

"We believe that a wild animal entered the home." The office looked away from Uryū.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" He was losing his patients with the incompetent officer standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry but your father has been killed." The officer launched into an explanation of what they had found but Uryū wasn't listening.

Uryū couldn't contain his shock. He pushed past the officer, walked into the house, and stared at the blood soaked kitchen floor. He stood there for what felt like hours staring at that spot in disbelief. His heart ached at the sudden death of his father. His mind couldn't grasp that an animal was the culprit.

He tore his eyes away from the floor and his feet began moving on their own. He stumbled into the bathroom releasing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He leaned back wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. An officer came to his side making sure he was alright. Uryū ignored him stepping back into the living room. He vaguely listened to what the officer was saying. He was busy watching someone clean the blood stained floor. The officer gave him a small card and said to call if he noticed anything strange then left.

That was when he felt it.

He could sense the spiritual pressure of a Hollow. It had to have been a very powerful Hollow for its spiritual pressure to still be detected. A Hollow had killed Ryūken. Uryū dropped to his knees, bile rose in the back of his throat, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

_Could I have saved him?_ _If I hadn't delayed coming home would my father have lived?_

Uryū felt like the walls of the house were closing in on him. He needed to get away. He forced himself to his feet, walked out the front door, and ran. He didn't care where he ended up.

He stopped in the middle of the road gasping for air. Sweat poured down his forehead. He looked up to see Orihime's house was directly in front of him. Before he could think better of it he knocked on her door. She opened the door smiling from ear to ear, but the smile vanished with one look at Uryū.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He collapsed on the hard cement overwhelmed by his grief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damnit!" Ichigo charged at the Hollow only to be swatted away. His back slammed into a tree trunk. His vision swirled for a few moments but that didn't stop him nor did the blood dripping in his eye from a cut along his hairline. This had been the fifth Hollow to appear in Karakura town in the last hour. With the combined spiritual pressures of Ichigo, Chad, Uryū, and Orihime he wasn't surprised by all the Hollows except something felt different about these attacks.

Chad began blasting spirit energy from his right arm at the Hollow to keep it distracted while Ichigo recovered. Sweat dripped down his dark skin from the effort he put forth. He felt his muscles tense with every release of his power. The Hollow was too big and too fast to allow Chad to charge at it without being thrown aside like Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we need to end this." His hair settled over his soft brown eye.

"I know." Ichigo's frustration was clear in his voice and facial expression. He tried charging at the Hollow again only to be tossed aside, again. He knelt on the ground, the tip of his Zanpakutō dug into the soft grass. His bright orange hair draped across his forehead creating a dark shadow over his eyes. His mind raced to come up with a plan. "Chad, I have an idea."

Chad glanced at Ichigo. A wicked smiled spread across Ichigo's face and his eyebrows knit together, he always looked like that when he was about to do something absolutely crazy. Chad nodded then stepped back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed slashing his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, through the air and releasing a dangerous amount of spiritual power. The hollow screamed as the blast cut the creature in two. Ichigo tossed Zangetsu onto his shoulder smirking where the Hollow had stood. He looked around the empty park, "Now, where did I leave my body?"  
>Chad grunted pointing towards a few bushes. His arm returned to normal as he released his power.<p>

"Thanks," Ichigo said. He retrieved his body and reentered it with ease. He stretched out his stiff limbs from it lying unused for a few hours. He threw his backpack over his shoulder ready to head home for the night.

Chad stared down at Ichigo. Most people would have felt uncomfortable with the giant's stare but Ichigo didn't mind it. The pair had been friends since middle school and he was used to it. Even though Chad was quiet and Ichigo appeared to be in a permanent bad mood they always put the safety of others above their own, it's what had created their strong friendship.

Ichigo's phone rang. He pulled it out of his school uniform pants pocket and he answered it with a sharp, "Yeah."

"Ichigo! Something's happened." Orihime's distressed voice crackled in his ear.

"What is it?" he asked.

She let out a long breath. "It's Uryū."

Ichigo's brown eyes bulged. He knew Uryū was too proud a man to turn to anyone for help. "Uryū? What kind of trouble is he in now?"

"Um, I'm not sure. He fainted and I couldn't ask."

"Where is he now?"

"At my house. Ichigo, please hurry." Orihime sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

He closed his eyes thinking for a long moment before he answered her. "Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. "Well, Chad, it looks we have something else to take care of tonight."

Chad overheard the conversation and grunted in agreement.

"Orihime, oh, how I have missed that sweet, loving girl!" Kon gushed poking his head out of Ichigo's backpack.

"What the Hell!" Ichigo grabbed the stuffed lion and squeezing his head. "I thought I told you to stay at home!"

"I thought you might've needed me," Kon yelped.

"I don't have time for this." He dropped Kon and stepped on him as he walked away.

"No! Don't leave me!" Kon yelled.

Chad picked up the lion. He decided it would be better to hold Kon than have him run screaming through the streets. His long strides helped him catch up to Ichigo.

"Don't tell me you're going to carry that thing the whole way," Ichigo groaned.

"Chad's glad to have me around, aren't you Chad?" Kon asked smiling up at the man carrying him.

"No." Chad said leaving Kon to wonder who he was saying no to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what you're saying is a Hollow killed your dad?" Ichigo asked. His frown deepened after Uryū finished his explanation of what he had found.

"Yes," Uryū grumbled adjusting his glasses. He woke up to Ichigo slapping him across the face and screaming in his face just minutes ago. He looked paler than normal which had his friends concerned for his well being. "The Hollow was gone by the time I got home and I can't feel its spiritual pressure anymore."

"Uryū, do you think maybe it wasn't a Hollow but a rabid animal with unique spiritual pressure?" Orihime suggested putting a finger on her lower lip as she lost herself in thoughts. "Yeah, that must have happen. The animal could have been a giant bear or tiger that escaped from the zoo. It must have smelled food in your house so it went to see if it could have some. Then your father scared it and it reacted by accidently killing him." She ranted about how cute and fluffy the animal must have been and what it liked to eat. Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo watched her with flabbergasted expression unsure of whether they should stop her. Her spoken thoughts quickly changed to what she had for dinner and what she was going to eat for lunch

"Orihime, it wasn't an animal." Chad said, drawing her back into reality.

"Oh," she chuckled nervously shutting her mouth.

"It's strange that a Hollow would go after your dad whose spiritual pressure is always suppressed and it's also unusual that he didn't kill it." Ichigo commented leaning back from the circle table they sat at.

"I agree," Uryū said before sipping from the cup of tea Orihime had handed him.

"The Hollow may have had a grudge against your family." Chad grunted.

"That would be one way of explaining the attack," Ichigo agreed. "Which means Uryū shouldn't be left alone until we find this Hollow."

"I can handle myself. I am a Quincy!" Uryū shouted roughly setting his cup down.

"I'm not so sure you can since you fainted the moment you saw Orihime!" Ichigo shouted back.

"I was tired and needed to rest!"

"Like Hell you did!"

"I don't need help from a Substitute Soul Reaper!"

"You think I want to help a Quincy!"

Ichigo and Uryū were in each other's faces now arguing about whether a Soul Reaper or a Quincy was better. Orihime watched them with wide gray eyes while Chad looked at them debating whether to break it up or let them vent.

"What's all the yelling for?" Kon asked rubbing his black button eyes. He saw Orihime and went running at her, "Orihime!" Ichigo turned away from Uryū to squash Kon with his foot before Kon reached her. "My precious Orihime, I was so close," Kon cried into the floor.

"Get out of here." Ichigo picked up the lion and threw him into the other room. Kon hit the wall and slowly slid to the floor, where he stayed without moving.

"We need to make a plan," Chad said into the quiet room.

"I think," Orihime began in a nervous voice, "Ichigo is right Uryū can't stay by himself until we find out more about the Hollow."

Uryū crossed his arms. "Fine but I won't be happy about it."

"You can stay with me." Ichigo plopped back down on the floor.

"Who says I want to stay with you?" Uryū glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo's brow knitted closer together his eyes blazing in frustration. Before he could begin arguing he was stopped by a knock on the door.

Orihime rushed to open the door. "Tatsuki, what are you doing here?" She asked when she caught sight of her fierce looking friend.

"I came to ask you to come to this karate tournament with me." Tatsuki said smiling.

"Oh, well," Orihime stuttered.

"Hey, Orihime, go with Tatsuki we can handle things here." Ichigo called to her.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Ichigo!" Isshin yelled with extreme exaggeration as he launched himself at Ichigo trying to kick his son in the face. Ichigo let out a long sigh, and then planted his own foot in his father's face. "I'll get you next time," Isshin said standing up and rubbing his face.<p>

"Dad, Uryū's staying the night so we can study for an exam." Ichigo informed his father.

"He can stay if you can beat this!" Isshin engaged Ichigo in a pointless fight that lasted only moments. Isshin laid face down on the ground with a large lump forming on the back of his head.

"That was fast." Yuzu said, quietly walking over to her father.

"Leave him alone, Yuzu, he was asking for it." Karin cast a long glance at her twin.

"Your father is quite strange, Ichigo," Uryū said. A gnawing pain in his chest surprised him as he remembered his own father. He hadn't felt this kind of pain since his grandfather was killed. He pushed those thoughts aside willing himself to forget the pain raging inside of him.

"For once we agree on something," Ichigo replied not noticing Uryū's discomfort.

The two boys retreated to Ichigo's room before Isshin could recover and start another fight. Ichigo threw a mat on the floor along with a pillow and some blankets for Uryū to use. He took off his school uniform jacket before lying down on his bed.

"Hey Uryū, I'm sorry about your dad," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," he replied softly. Uryū crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Soul Society had grown quiet when darkness had fallen. Byakuya's sandals pattered on the hard ground as he made his way to Squad 13's barracks. He passed by Rangiku being propped up by Shūhei as they stumbled through the streets on their way to do something he didn't want to imagine.

"Byakki, where you off to this late at night?" Yachiru's singsong voice asked from behind Byakuya.

"That is none of your concern, Lieutenant." He replied coldly without turning around. He wanted to remind her to call him Captain Kuchiki but he didn't want to waste time in a pointless argument.

"Sounds like you are up to something," Kenpachi said. He eyed Byakuya with the suspicion that never left his eyes.

Byakuya's ignored the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 11 and began walking once more. Ikkaku and Yumichika ran past him on their way to find their Captain. He watched them with relentless gray eyes as their expressions turned to confusion.

"Kenny, Cueball and Eyebrows found us again looks like we need to hide better." Yachiru climbed onto Kenpachi's back to peek over his shoulder.

Turning a corner Byakuya managed to escape the loud arguing of Yachiru and Ikkaku. He continued his silent walk but suddenly stopped when Rukia and Renji popped out of nowhere.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji cheeks flushed and he nervously adjusted the sunglasses on top of his head.

"Brother," Rukia gasped.

Byakuya's scrutinizing eyes watched them closely without a word waiting for an explanation. Renji was supposed to be completing a stack of paperwork his captain left him. Rukia had been preparing for a trip to the world of the living.

"Well you see…we were…ah," Renji stuttered.

Rukia pulled a pad of paper out of her pocket and began scribbling on it. She turned the pad around showing a picture of two awkwardly drawn bunnies holding hands with little hearts surrounding them.

A slender black eyebrow raised on Byakuya's face as he looked at the picture. He stared at Rukia and Renji a moment longer then continued walking. He didn't want to waste time reprimanding them when he had more important things to attend to.

"That is a terrible picture," Renji said, thinking his Captain was out of ear shot. Rukia responded by punching Renji, who squawked in pain.

Finally arriving at Squad 13's barracks Byakuya made his way to the captain's office.

"Captain Kuchiki, I didn't know Jūshirō enlisted your help as well." Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of Squad 10 fell in step beside him.

Byakuya didn't reply he thought it would be a waste of breathe since neither captain had been told why Jūshirō needed to see them. They knew one thing for certain, it was urgent.

"Ah, just in time." Jūshirō motioned for them to join him in looking at a large computer screen. "I have asked you hear for your unbiased judgment on the recent Hollow activity in Karakura town."

"I've heard about it but why should we be concerned with Urahara keeping an eye on things." Tōshirō observed in a disinterested tone.

"Because a new Hollow has just been detected, the likes of which has never been seen. This Hollow has already taken the life of Ryūken Ishida." Jūshirō explained.

"It must be very powerful," Byakuya said.

"It is and we also have evidence to believe that Ishida did not defend himself." Jūshirō's emerald eyes narrowed. "We have reason to believe that the Hollow was able to disguise its spiritual pressure."

"Hollow's have been known to do that on occasion." Tōshirō didn't bother to conceal his annoyance. He had just finished his paperwork and was about to get some sleep when Jūshirō summoned him.

"They aren't known for not eating the soul of the person they kill." Jūshirō now had both captains full attention when he mentioned this.

"Has the Department of Research and Development been informed?" Byakuya asked, even though he strongly disliked Mayuri's methods.

"No," Jūshirō said. "I believe that this new Hollow has something to do with Mayuri's experiments. Leaving him out of loop for as long as possible would be best."

"What do you mean?" Tōshirō asked, a silver eyebrow rising on his irritation filled face.

Jūshirō sighed. "I asked Urahara to look over the place where Ryūken was killed and gather whatever evidence he could. He sent me back a sample of blood that the human police seem to have overlooked. I had it analyzed and you can see the results for yourselves." He pointed at the monitor.

Tōshirō's turquoise eyes widened, "This can't be correct!"

Byakuya held his composure like a proper noble. "Has Urahara been informed of the results?"

Jūshirō nodded. "I did the analyses myself so there wouldn't be any mistakes. I think we should assemble a squad to stand by just in case Ichigo and his friends can't handle the situation. I would prefer to go personally but I believe it would raise too much suspicion."

"I disagree; our lieutenants and seated officers will not be enough to stop the Hollow." Byakuya frowned slightly. He should have known Jūshirō would have asked for more than just his opinion.

Tōshirō said, "By the time the Hollow reveals itself than suspicion will already have been raised. We can't leave this in the hands of others. The three of us should be enough to handle the problem if need be." Tōshirō wasn't looking forward to going to the world of the living. It only meant his paperwork would pile up since Rangiku hated doing that kind of work.

"Very well." Jūshirō half smiled in satisfaction that the captains had volunteered their assistance. "I will inform Urahara of who will be coming in case things in Karakura take a turn for the worst."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another massive Hollow had shown up in the park which meant that Ichigo was already there fighting it. Kisuke adjusted the bill of his green and white striped hat as he entered the park. He received word from Jūshirō and wasted no time in preparing for what was to come. There was only one thing left for him to do.

"Hey there, Ichigo," Kisuke greeted the orange haired teenager lying flat on his back at his feet. Uryū and Chad moved in to blast the Hollow while Ichigo recovered.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo grumbled as he stood.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Kisuke did his best to sound offended.

Ichigo glared over his shoulder. "Come back later I'm busy." Ichigo charged back into fight the Hollow.

With a long sigh Kisuke pulled his Zanpakutō out of his cane. He couldn't waste time watching them fight when more important matters needed to be discussed. "Awaken," he whispered to the blade named Benihime. In an instant the plain sword transformed to a straight slim blade that felt comfortable in his hand. He held the blade out in front of him and raised his left hand to rest an inch above the blades hilt. Kisuke took a deep breath to center himself, and concentrated on suppressing him spiritual pressure enough to not destroy the entire park. "Hadō number 32," as he spoke a ball of yellow fire formed under his left palm. In seconds the ball grew wider launching at the Hollow with deadly speed and accuracy. His lips tugged upward when he heard Ichigo's stream of curses and received confused stares from Uryū and Chad. The Hollow let out one final screech before fading away to nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo screamed throwing Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Kisuke's tone instantly shut Ichigo up.

* * *

><p>Uryū silently sipped hot tea waiting for Kisuke to begin his explanation for interrupting their fight. He had told the three of them it was urgent and couldn't wait but that didn't stop him from dragging them back to his shop and preparing tea for everyone. Uryū was beginning to think Kisuke was just lonely and wanted company.<p>

"I took the liberty of investing Ryūken's murder and discovered a few things you may not have noticed. I came across a knife with blood on it from the Hollow." Kisuke locked his shaded gray eyes on Uryū as he spoke. "Captain Ukitake and I ran a few tests on the blood to be certain we came across the same results."

Uryū frowned, his patients growing thin with Kisuke. He wanted Kisuke to just spill it but he had a knack for drawing things out and withholding information. Whatever Kisuke was going to say Uryū needed to pay very close attention.

"At first it appeared to be a completely normal Hollow except it didn't devour Ryūken's soul." Kisuke stopped and noted the surprised faces of each young man.

"Since when do Hollows do that?" Ichigo asked frowning severely at Kisuke.

"That is the question I don't have the answer to." Kisuke smiled mischievously.

"You know something about the Hollows origins, don't you?" Uryū said.

"Yes." Kisuke's eyes slid closed as he recalled everything he knew. "From its blood I was able to decipher a few things. First being the Hollow has been around for years but never entered the world of the living until now. The second and most disturbing is that the Hollow was once a Quincy."

Uryū dropped the cup he was holding and it shattered on the table top. He stared at Kisuke while his mind raced around what he said. "Are you certain?" His voice quivered in disbelief.

"Yes," Kisuke answered. "Jūshirō ran the test as well and came to the same conclusion."

Ururu leaned in front of Uryū to clean up the broken cup and what was left of the tea. "I'm sorry," she whispered for only him to hear.

"I need to use the restroom." Uryū stood and exited the room just as Ichigo and Jinta began arguing about something pointless. Instead of heading to the restroom Uryū slipped outside into the cool night air. He began walking sinking deep into his thoughts.

Uryū still didn't understand why his father chose not to defend himself against that Hollow. Since it had once been a Quincy he knew Ryūken wouldn't have had a problem destroying it. Uryū felt like he was missing a key fact.

With a heavy sigh he looked around to see he was standing in the middle of a grassy area surrounded by trees. It took him a moment to realize he was standing in the spot his grandfather had been killed. Or at least where Uryū thought he was killed until he met Mayuri. He looked up at the star lit sky remembering the Hollow attack that happened years ago. It wasn't hard to remember the swarm of Hollows and the fight that had taken place.

_"It's a pity."_

The Hollows deep voice pulled Uryū's attention to the shadows in front of him. Uryū summoned his bow and took aim but stopped short of releasing the arrow.

_"You have grown into a powerful young man, Uryū Ishida."_ The Hollow stepped out into the moonlight.

Uryū sucked in a breath as its spiritual pressure surrounded him. His eyes widened as he realized who this creature had been many years ago. His voice sounded like a strangers when he recovered enough to utter one word. "Grandfather?"

_"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me."_ The creature threw back its head and laughed toward the dark starless sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chad pushed himself up from the circle table with a bad feeling filling his gut. Chad knew Uryū wasn't acting like himself no matter how hard he tried to convince everyone he was. The new information Kisuke gave them had Chad concerned for Uryū. Chad quickly moved through the shop knocking and opening doors scanning for signs of Uryū. The more Chad searched the more anxious he became. His stomach turned as he finished looking over the last room.

Bursting through the door of the dining room area Chad had all eyes on him. "Uryū's gone."

"Damnit," Ichigo muttered pulling himself to his feet. "We'd better go look for him."

Kisuke watched them leave the shop without a word. Chad hoped the former captain would help them but his gut said Kisuke wouldn't.

The pair had run through most of the town checking in all the spots Uryū was known to hide out in.

"Do you feel that?" Chad asked running a few steps behind Ichigo.

"Feel what?" Ichigo yelled his irritation at an all time high.

"That spiritual pressure."

"Where!"

Chad pointed toward the edge of Karakura town. "I feel Uryū's spiritual pressure now too."

"Damn it!" Ichigo picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>Uryū fought against the chaos erupting in his mind. "I don't understand," he stammered trying to hold together what little of his composure he had left.<p>

Sōken's throaty chuckle turned into words. _"Think hard and you will find the answer._"

A cool breeze brushed against Uryū's skin bringing his thoughts to focus. "You killed my father because he refused to follow the path of the Quincy." The sentence felt like poison on his tongue. "He didn't kill you because he couldn't stand the thought of ending his own father's life. And now you're here to kill me as well."

_"You have only figured out part of it. Shall I explain the rest?" _ Hollowfied Sōken continued speaking like he hadn't asked a question. _"Ry__ū__ken was only concerned with money. He ignored his responsibilities as a Quincy because there was no money involved. I always knew he was greedy but I thought I could change what he had become with what I taught to you, Ury__ū__."_ The Hollow's voice turned as cold as ice, _"I killed Ry__ūken because he didn't do anything about my death. He knew full well that the Hollows did not kill me. He knew that Mayuri took me to the Soul Society to perform his twisted experiments."_

Uryū shook his head unwilling to believe the truth in his grandfather's words. He wanted to run away and hide from it. But his legs weren't willing to move. Despite how much he hated himself for it he stood still listening.

_"I reformed as a Hollow because my hatred and anger anchored me to this world. I could not move on until I had taken my revenge against Ryūken. So I waited until all was peaceful in this tiny town. I was careful when reentering this world to not attract attention from the Soul Society and that pest Kisuke."_

"If my father was the one you hated, why do you want to kill me?" Uryū asked before he could stop himself.

Hollowfied Sōken tapped a slender pointed nail on his mask thinking. _"It isn't that I want to kill you. I will kill if I have to."_

"What do you mean?" Uryū's eyebrows formed a frown and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. He felt confidence stir in his stomach.

_"I have a proposition for you."_

"And my decision is what decides my fate?"

_"You were always such a clever boy."_ Sōken's sinister chuckle would have sent chills through anyone, but Uryū refused to be moved by it. _"I want you to help me in destroying the Soul Society."_

Uryū fought to keep his expression calm and detached. He was utterly shocked by those words. His grandfather had never hated the Soul Reapers. Uryū hadn't been a fan of the Soul Reapers himself but he knew that destroying them would throw the balance into chaos. He couldn't even imagine the havoc that would come from it.

_"They need to pay for what happened to the Quincies!"_

Uryū cocked an eyebrow. "You never cared about what happened two hundred years ago."

_"I was a fool for thinking they could be forgiven."_ Sōken shook his mask covered face back and forth as if he was scolding himself for his past.

Uryū's bow appeared in his hand as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He summoned an arrow and aimed for the center of Sōken's Hollow mask. "I cannot help you."

_"Why?"_

"Because you are not my grandfather." Inhaling deeply Uryū closed his eyes feeling the weight of his words press down. As much as he wanted to believe Sōken could still be there. The fact is Sōken wasn't. All that remained was a Hollow with memories that Uryū's grandfather had once had. The being standing before Uryū was filled with pure hatred and anger, emotions that had never been in his real grandfather.

The Hollow threw its head back and screamed into the night air. A chorus of screeches surrounded Uryū as Hollows entering the world of the living. He stared around at the mass of bone white skull masks surrounding him.

Uryū wished he hadn't gone out by himself. He wished that someone was here to back him up.

_"I hope you are prepared to die."_

The Hollowfied Sōken didn't give Uryū time to shoot as it charged. Its long sharp claws moved to slash open Uryū's gut.

In that moment Uryū thought he was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo held Zangetsu in front of him keeping Hollowfied Sōken's claws from touching Uryū. The Hollow shrieked in frustration dropping back to avoid the blades razor sharp edge. Chad stood a few feet behind Uryū keeping the other Hollows at bay with blasts from his mighty right arm.

Ichigo flashed a cocky grin at Uryū. "Looks like I've saved you again."

"I had everything under control!" Uryū yelled planting his feet firmly in the grass.

"Like hell you did," Ichigo's permanent frown deepened.

"We don't have time to argue." Chad said over his shoulder breaking off his attack.

Uryū's blue eyes locked onto his Hollowfied grandfather's black pitted holes that were once eyes. He spoke quickly and directly as to not be questioned. "Ichigo, Chad, take care of the other Hollows. That one is mine." Uryū pointed to the snarling creature standing in front of him.

Ichigo gave a quick nod to Chad before dashing off with Zangetsu raised to hack away at the growing menace. Chad took the opposite side releasing waves of spiritual energy that obliterate all that stood in its path.

Uryū raised his bow pulling the arrow he had gathered back. He closed his eyes and released. The arrow whipped through the air slicing through Sōken's arm just below the shoulder. Black blood trailed down its arm pooling on the grass. Uryū let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he looked at the damage he had caused.

_"You don't have the heart to kill me."_ The Hollow cackled, flexing the muscles in his arms. _"You were always softhearted. The love you still feel for me won't allow you to kill me."_

Uryū's spine stiffened and his heart clenched. The Hollow was right. Shooting at just the Hollows arm threw Uryū's nerves into chaos.

Uryū's bow dropped from his fingertips at the same moment the Hollow lunged. Claws dug deep into Uryū's gut sending waves of pain through him. The claws were removed, a cascade of hot blood flowing after it. He fell to the ground staring at the star filled sky. He heard Ichigo and Chad call to him but their voices faded away. His vision darkened. Uryū had no strength left to fight against his closing eyelids.

Uryū awakened. He stood on an endless plane of white. He looked around feeling uneasy about where he was.

"I hoped I would not see you here for some time, Son." Ryūken's voice floated around Uryū's ears as he came into view.

"Am I dead?" Uryū asked surprising himself by sounding relaxed when he felt the opposite.

"Not yet but you are close." His father replied with a small smile. "There is something I need to ask you."

Uryū furrowed his eyebrows. "There are things I want to ask you, too." The sadness reflected in Uryū's voice wasn't missed by his father.

"I know," Ryūken averted his eyes. "Do you truly believe that that Hollow is the same man your grandfather was?"

Uryū was taken aback by the question. He thought for a few moments searching for the best to answer. "It has Grandfather's spiritual pressure and his words are ones Grandfather would use. I know that when a person turns into a Hollow they turn into monster full of destruction and rage. But I can't help thinking that somewhere deep down Grandfather is still there." His confession made his heart ache.

"I thought the same thing." Ryūken said running a hand through his white hair. "It's difficult to fight something you would have normally protected."

"It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, my father taught you that." Ryūken spoke softly. "Sōken has been tainted by his anger he isn't the man he was before. In order to free him from the Hollow he has become you must release him."

"Quincy only destroy Hollows." Uryū's voice cracked. He choked back the tears he felt rising.

Ryūken's gaze froze on his son's eyes. "Maybe it's time you found the strength to purify Hollows as Soul Reapers do."

Uryū opened his mouth to demand what his father meant but clamped it shut at the sight of his father's curved lips.

"Think about what you have learned about the Soul Reapers and you'll find a way to purify Sōken." Ryūken stepped closer placing reassuring hands on Uryū's shoulders. "You're the only chance Sōken has."

"Did you know about the Hollow attack and Mayuri taking Grandfather to the Soul Society?" Uryū blurted into the small moment of silence.

The hands on Uryū's shoulders fell to Ryūken's sides. He looked down at his son feeling a measure of defeat. "I did not find out until hours later when it was too late. I hid my spiritual pressure and blocked out other's pressure as well. Turning my back on the ways of the Quincy cost my father his life and I am sorry for that."

Uryū nodded. That fact that his father didn't avoid the question meant something had changed in Ryūken. Something that Uryū couldn't name.

"I wished we had more time together but you need to return." Ryūken held a hand out for his son to take. "I will give you my strength so you can do what is necessary."

The outstretched hand was smooth and pale. Uryū stared at the hand for a long moment before enclosing his hand around it.

"I love you, Son." Ryūken said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Uryū didn't get the chance to reply. The world around him spiraled into utter darkness. He clamped his eyes shut as his fall came to an abrupt end.

Where pain had once filled Uryū there was now strength. His eyes snapped open to see that the torn and blood stained clothing was gone. He was wearing his pure white Quincy tunic and cape. The sound of victorious laugher filled his ears. Slowly he stood and created his spirit bow and notched an arrow.

The laughter stopped as the Hollow looked Uryū over. _"What is the meaning of this?"_

"By the honor of the Quincy I will not allow you to harm anyone else." Uryū's words filled him with a confidence he had never known. His heart understood how to purify his grandfather even though his mind didn't.

_"You foolish boy! I will be sure to kill you this time!"_

The world around Uryū slowed to a crawl as he aimed for the middle of his Hollowfied grandfather's mask. He was aware of Ichigo and Chad's relief as they returned to fending off Hollows with their full attention. He saw the Hollow standing before him extend its claws to their full length. Pulling the arrow back Uryū released it.

The ear shattering scream from the Hollow filled the night as the arrow stripped away the bone mask. The Hollow faded away leaving behind the loving image of Sōken in its wake.

Uryū face lit up, "Grandfather, your free now."

Sōken eyes filled with tears and a smile filled his lips. "Thank you, Uryū." He closed his eyes and allowed his soul to the leave the world of the living.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Good even captains." Kisuke said to the three shadows approaching where he stood. He watched the fight from afar knowing he wouldn't need to intervene since the Soul Society would do that for him.

"Kisuke," Byakuya's cold voice came from the shadow on Kisuke's right leaning against the base of a tree. "So it is done then?"

"Yes, Uryū has learned to purify Hollows and allowed his grandfather to pass on to the next world. After Sōken left the world of the living the Hollows he summoned retreated." Kisuke adjusted the brim of his bucket hat deepening the shadows around his eyes.

"I believe it's time for Soul Reapers to repair our relationship with the Quincies." Jūshirō moved to stand in front of Kisuke to look the former captain in the eye.

"You finally figured out there's more than just Uryū out there." Kisuke smiled slyly. He knew more about the other Quincies but wasn't willing to say anymore on the subject in front of the captains. He may tell Uryū after things settled down for the kid. Or Kisuke might let them all live in peace without the hassle of the Soul Society.

"We've known." Byakuya's distrust for Kisuke was made clear in his tone.

"Mayuri told us that he didn't know what happened to Sōken after he was finished experimenting." Tōshirō cut in drawing all eyes up to his perch in the tree opposite of Byakuya. The young captain looked more annoyed than usual at being in the world of the living. "The Captain refused to explain why he didn't look into the disappearance."

A chuckle rose from the back of Kisuke's throat. "Mayuri knew exactly what happened to his experiment."

"We suspected as much." Jūshirō's eyes looked far off as he recalled the meeting with Mayuri. The meeting had gone as well as he had expected. Mayuri's answers were short and to the point whenever Jūshirō asked questions.

Kisuke let out a long breath into the silence. "I suppose you want to know why the Hollow didn't devour a single soul while it was here."

Jūshirō nodded.

"It couldn't." Kisuke looked at each of the captains faces noting the surprise hidden in their eyes. "There was a part of Hollowfied Sōken that clung to his humanity which kept him from devouring souls."

"How is that possible?" Tōshirō asked the question the other captains had been wondering.

"I can't say for certain but I believe we have Uryū to thank for that." Kisuke replied closing his gray eyes.

"Then our business is finished here." Byakuya said.

The three captains disappeared into the shadow.

* * *

><p>Uryū had managed to get some time away from his friends to come to the clearing of trees that haunted his memories. A week had passed since his father's death, it felt like years. His heart continued to grieve over the loss with a pain that only time could heal.<p>

He decided to live on his own after turning down Isshin's offer to live with the Kurosaki's. He explained to Isshin that being on his own would be no different than Chad and Orihime's living situation. There were protests at first but Ichigo stepped in to call off Isshin's attempts at persuasion.

Kisuke had told him why his Hollowfied grandfather didn't devour souls. The details weren't important to Uryū. The important thing was that part of his grandfather remained even after begin turned into a monster. He was gratefully that he had found a way to purify his Hollowfied grandfather instead of destroying him. Learning purification changed the way he fought Hollows. He now understood why Soul Reapers set them free.

Kneeling down in the grass Uryū ran his fingers through the green blades. A smiled tugged at Uryū's lips. His thoughts swirled around all the time he had spent with his father and grandfather. The bad memories seemed laughable now. The good were more precious to him.

Uryū held the last sentence his father spoken to him close to his heart. Even though he had felt like a failure as a son, Ryūken had loved him. Sōken's thankful expression had been burned into his memory where he could also see it.

Tears fell from Uryū's eyes. He didn't care because they were tears of joy. Ryūken and Sōken had been stripped from Uryū's life but he would always have their memory.


End file.
